scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Rose Wilson's fortress
Rose Wilson's fortress is the interior of the cold-blooded female assassin/serial killer named Rose Wilson (Pamela Adlon), the illegitimate/estrange daughter of Death Stroke/Slade Wilson, which serves as her hidden citadel and secret hideout. This battle arena made its first debut in Teen Titans Go! Cool School. Overview In Scooby-Doo: Pistols and Roses, this battle arena has a more library-like appearance with display containing the weaponry and equipment of the late Rose Wilson. Interactions In Scooby-Doo: Pistols and Roses, Rose Wilson's fortress features various arena interactions. From farthest left to right, they are: *A fuse box that can be used to bash the opponent's head with it. *A fireplace poker, which can be used to hit the opponent by the head with it. *A fire extinguisher, which can be thrown at the opponent with it. *A mahogany dining table, which can be thrown at the opponent with it. *An empty cocktail glass, which can be thrown at the opponent with it. *A teak dining table, which can be thrown at the opponent with it. *An empty glass wine jug, which can be thrown at the opponent with it. *An empty maple syrup bottle, which can be thrown at the opponent with it. *An empty wine glass, which can be thrown at the opponent with it. *A mahogany coffee table, which can be thrown at the opponent with it. *A mahogany chair, which can be used to strike the opponent by the skull with it. *A teak coffee table, which can be thrown at the opponent with it. *A teak chair, which can be used to strike the opponent by the head with it. *A tennis racket, which can be used to strike the opponent with it. *An empty root beer bottle, which can be thrown at the opponent with it. *An empty wine bottle, which can be thrown at the opponent with it. *An empty wine jug, which can be thrown at the opponent with it. *An empty peanut butter jar, which can be thrown at the opponent with it. *A baseball bat, which can be used to strike the opponent by the head with it. *A table lamp that can be used to thrown at the opponent, thus electrocuting them. *A ceiling fan that can be used to jump kick the opponent multiple times. *A chandelier that can be used to jump kick the opponent multiple times. *A violin that can be used to hit the opponent by the head with it. *An umbrella that can be used to hit the opponent with it. *Alvin Seville's red electric guitar that can be used to smash the opponent by the skull with it like a pumpkin. *Simon Seville's blue electric guitar that can be used to strike the opponent by the skull with it like a watermelon. *Theodore Seville's green electric guitar that can be used to bash the opponent by the skull with it *A pickax that can be used to strike the opponent by the forehead with it. *A battleaxe that can be used to strike the opponent by the head with it. *A war hammer that can be used to hit the opponent by the head with it. *A mace that can be used to strike the opponent by the head with it. *A yellow bass guitar that can be used to hit the opponent by the head with it. *A glass jar containing a tarantulas, which can be thrown at the opponent by the face. *A purple electric bass guitar that can be used to bash the opponent by the head with it. *A lit candle stand that can be used to strike the opponent with it, thus setting them on fire. Trivia *In Scooby-Doo: Pistols and Roses, Princess Celestia's necklace, Applejack's guitar, Drizella Tremaine's wand, Simon Seville's glasses, Lady Tremaine's wand, Fluttershy's tambourines, Princess Cadence's necklace, Sailor Galaxia's plate skirt, Twilight Sparkle's necklace, Theodore Seville's alchemist goggles, Theodore Seville's brown backpack, Sir George's sword, Double Diamond's purple snow helmet, Karai's black ninja pants, Lady Tremaine's magic wand, Lady Snow Blood's umbrella/parasol, Octavia Melody's cello, Octavia Melody's double bass, Sir George's kite shield, Petey K's electric guitar, Seta Sojiro's sword, Benjamin "Ben" Ravencroft's spell book, Maka Albarn's scythe, Orochimaru's sword, Brady's electric guitar, Stomping Bob's electric guitar, Rainbow Dash's electric guitar, Ryu Hayabusa's sword, Captain Hook's rapier, Captain Hook's hat, Tina Armstrong's cowgirl hat, Trixie Lula Moon's light purple wizard hat, Trixie Lula Moon's light purple cape/cloak, Trixie Lula Moon's ruby amulet/necklace, Pinkie Pie's party cannon, Myles Standish's cannon, Yosemite Sam's pistols, Yosemite Sam's cowboy hat, Elmer Fudd's shotgun, Bass Armstrong's cowboy hat, Alvin Seville's red baseball cap, Theodore Seville's green baseball cap, Theodore Seville's green Sherlock Holmes' hat, Perry the Platypus' dark brown fedora hat, Gary's black sunglasses, Applejack's brown cowgirl hat, Hun's black sunglasses, Kyoko Sakura's spear, Homura Akemi's black night circle shield, Sonata Dusk's ruby necklace/amulet, Sayaka Miki's sword, Mami Tomoe's matchlock, Adagio Dazzle's ruby amulet/necklace, Madoka Kaname's long bow, Momiji's naginata, Sailor Mars' long bow, Sailor Venus' whip sword, Aria Blaze's ruby necklace/amulet, Sonata Dusk's hot pink sunglasses, Sailor Neptune's magic mirror, Sailor Pluto's staff, Sailor Uranus' sword, Kasumi's double kodachi swords, Ayane's kunai knives, Sister Lucia's ring blade, Sister Agnes Sanctis' lotus wand/staff, Karai's black ninja headband, Karai's black ninja robe, Karai's black ninja armor, Karai's tanto, Karai's kodachi, Karai's black ninja belt, Karai's black leather boots, Karai's black leather gloves, Shishio Makoto's sword, Shuyin's sword, Tidus's sword, Yuna's pistols, Applejack's lasso, Rikku's hunting knives/daggers, Paine's sword, Marluxia's scythe, Xigbar's double pistol swords, Larxene's kunai knives, Zexion's spell book, Vexen's ice kite shield, Axel's double ring blades, Saix's sword, Vincent Valentine's pistol, Saito Hajime's sword, Kenshin Himura's sword, Sister Angeline's kunai knives, Rose Wilson's ninja sword, Mad Mod's cane, the Gentleman Ghost's cane, the Shredder's claws, the Shredder's helmet, the Shredder's dark purple cape, the Shredder's armor, the Shredder's boots, Queen Beryl's staff, Fong meat cleaver, Octavia Melody's violin, Tiger Claw's matchlock, Karai's ninja sword, Michelangelo's double chained-sickles, Yuffie Kisaragi's giant shuriken, Aerith's staff, Sephiroth's katana, Demyx's water guitar, Cloud Strife's buster sword, Zachary Fair's buster sword, Leonardo's ninja swords, Donatello's staff, Raphael's sais, Rojo's matchlock, Xaldin's lance, Myles Standish's matchlock, Sunset Shimmer's crown, Starlight Glimmer's staff, Twilight Sparkle's crown, Princess Luna's necklace, Sonata Dusk's hot pink sunglasses, Sailor Galaxia's sword, Sailor Galaxia's armor, Sailor Galaxia's gauntlets, Sailor Galaxia's helmet, Sailor Galaxia's boots, Sailor Galaxia's bull whip, Princess Celestia's crown, Hex's staff, Gwen "Gwendoline" Tennyson spell book, Princess Luna's crown, and Charm Caster's spell book can be seen in the background. Category:Locations Category:Video Games Category:Locations (Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries) Category:Locations (Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Season 1)